


Date Night

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: It's date night and Mona Lisa wants to take Raphael out somewhere special so she decides to take him into outer space to the most popular bar in the galaxy.
Relationships: Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW/Smut  
> Raph and Mona are adults in this story. They are NOT teenagers.

Deep in outer space the stars shined as countless space crafts flew through the endless night sky. One of them was a small Salamandrian ship and inside was Raphael and Mona Lisa.

"Are we almost there?" Raph asked as he hung over Mona's shoulder as she piloted the ship.

"Almost," Mona Lisa answered, "Don't worry. We'll be there soon. I promise."

It was date night for the couple and Mona Lisa wanted to do something different with Raphael. They would always go out and explore the city of New York, watch the stars, fight some crooks they found causing trouble, and then enjoy some pizza on a rooftop, but Mona wanted to change things up. She was able to borrow a Salamandrian ship from her former Commander and take Raphael out somewhere special. Raph didn't know where they were going, with Mona telling him that it's a surprise, but she did tell him to dress nice and that is what he did. Raphael isn't a fan of wearing human clothes, but he did want to look nice for Mona Lisa on their special date. With the help of Casey and his brothers, he was able to put together a nice outfit for his date. Raph ditched his iconic red mask and wore black pants and a clean white open collar shirt, along with a black jacket to go with it. Not too fancy, but still looked nice.

"We're here," Mona says. She firmly takes the controls of the ship and heads towards an alien planet. With grace, she perfectly lands the ship. They were finally on soil ground.

_Thank god._

Before Mona got up from her pilot seat she turned around and noticed Raphael had already left the ship. Mona exited the ship, finding Raph outside with his head down, his hands rested on his knees as he tried to take calming breaths.

"My love, are you alright?" Mona asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I was gonna hurl for a second and I didn't want you to see," He gets up and turns to Mona, "You know I don't do well in zero gravity," he said slightly embarrassed.

Mona nods, understanding Raphael completely. She knows how sensitive his stomach is, but it's all worth it in the end for where she wanted to take him for date night. Mona takes Raph's hand and holds it in hers. She smiles, "Well, what are we waiting for? The night is young." Mona Lisa began guiding Raphael down the street of the alien planet. Passing strange shaped space buildings and different species of aliens alike. After a few short minutes of walking down the street the couple stops at their location.

"Here we are!" Mona says, gesturing to a building.

Raphael looks up at the establishment.

_Zurqien's Cantina_

"A bar?" Raph asked as he looked at Mona.

Mona nods, "Since we can't really go out to restaurants on your home planet I decided to take you to one out here. It's one of the most popular bars in the ten dimensions,” She turns and looks at Raphael with a smile, “My treat!"

Raph smiles at Mona with excitement. He's never been out to a restaurant before, well, he's been to Murakami's but that's only after hours when no humans are around to see him, his brothers, or any mutants for that matter.

Mona holds on to Raph's arm as she leads him towards the building. The metal doors slide open and they enter the bar, seeing all different kinds of aliens around the room at different tables, laughing, talking, and enjoying their drinks. The structure inside looked like a cavern with charming teal neon lighting. The bar itself was large with a circular metal counter that wrapped around the center of the building which was a large column with shelves filled with different kinds of bottles of alcohol.

Mona and Raph find two empty seats at the bar counter and sit down by each other's side.

"This is really cool, Mona," Raph said, "I've had alcoholic drinks before, but never ones from space. What's it like?"

Mona shrugs as she takes off her coat, "I will say they are much stronger than the ones from Earth, but you'll just have to try it yourself to see."

At that moment a bartender came up to the couple with a smile, "Hello! Welcome to Zurqien's Cantina," The bartender says as he places down some napkins for Raph and Mona, "What would you two like to drink this evening?"

"What do you recommend?" Mona Lisa asks.

"Well, we have our usual drinks and cocktails, but then we have drinks such as the Sun of Mars and the Solar Star Cocktail. They are our most popular drinks."

"Sounds good. I'll have the Solar Star Cocktail." Mona said.

"And can I get the Sun of Mars?" Raph added.

He nods, "Excellent choices!" The bartender walks away to prepare their orders.

As they wait Raphael starts examining the area as he rubs the back of his neck, feeling uneasy.

"Are you alright, Raphael?" Mona asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, it just feels weird actually being able to sit somewhere and enjoy a meal without being looked at like a freak."

"Space does have its benefits for mutants." Mona says.

Raph smiles in agreement as he looks at Mona Lisa, finally getting a chance to look at his date and admire her and what she wore for their night out. Mona was wearing a black double strap dress that was cut down low to show off her long legs. Her makeup included smoky yet glittery eye shadow with sharp eyeliner and she wore lip-gloss that made her lips shine. He's not used to seeing her all dressed up, but he loved it.

Mona notices Raphael staring at her with a loving gaze. She swore she could see the pupils in his eyes shaping into hearts. She blushes, "What?"

"Nothing, It's just..." he blushes as he looks at her fondly, "You look really beautiful tonight..."

Mona's smiles as her face begins to get flustered, "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

Raph and Mona smile at one another as they look deeply into each other's eyes. Just looking at one another made their hearts beat fast. The couple felt like they were the only ones in the entire galaxy. Nothing else mattered at that moment. They lean towards each other for a kiss…

"Here you go!" The bartender returns with their drinks placing them gently on the counter top by the couple, breaking them from their loving trance, "You two enjoy!"

Raph glares at the bartender for ruining the moment before turning back to Mona Lisa. The couple look at each other and giggle with slight embarrassment. Sometimes they get so lost with their love they forget where they are or who's nearby.

Raph took his drink and looked at it. His Sun of Mars drink was in a cube shaped class. The drink was fiery red, it looked as if it was bubbling like boiling lava as it flowed through the clear glass. Steam and light puffs of smoke flowed out the glass. Raph then glances over to Mona seeing her drink. The Solar Star Cocktail was in a tall slim glass. The drink itself was a teal like blue color as it seemed to be sparkling and it was garnished with a slice of a blue space fruit. The drinks are so strange compared to the ones on Earth, yet they are so unique and even quite pretty.

Raph and Mona lift their drinks towards one another, smile at each other, and clink their glasses together.

"Cheers!"

Raph takes a sip of his drink, "Woah! This is really good!"

"I agree." Mona says as she finishes her first sip, "It is delicious."

The couple quickly finish their cosmic drinks. They look at each other and smile.

"Another round?" Mona asked.

Raph smiles and nods as he turns to the bartender, "Hey bartender! What other kind of drinks do you have?!"

After a few short hours of one too many drinks, Raphael and Mona Lisa have become extremely intoxicated. Multiple empty glasses were scattered across the bar counter as their faces were red and their bodies were struggling to stay still.

"And then *hic* I took down that bastard crook and I *hic* punch him right in the face!" Raph said in a sluggish drunken tone.

Mona laughs as she leans on the counter, batting her eyes, "You have such a way of *hic* handling these criminals, my love."

Raph flirtatiously smiles at his girlfriend, "God, you're so hot..." Raph leans towards Mona and then joins in a sloppy kiss. Raph's hand begins caressing her back making her moan slightly.

"It's getting late," Mona says, pulling away from the kiss, "We should *hic* get going..." Mona said as she struggled to stand.

Raph nods and sluggishly gets up from his seat.

"I-I don't think that is the best idea for the two of you while under this condition," the bartender interrupted. The couple looks at the bartender, "Might I suggest you wait until you're more sober to drive your ship? It is dangerous to pilot a ship when intoxicated. Maybe drink some water and rest?"

"I'm not sleeping in a *hic* damn bar!" Raph said angrily.

"There is a motel not too far from here," the bartender suggested, "Many go there to rest after long travels. You two can rest there for the night then leave in the morning. Many of our customers do that when they over drink."

Raph and Mona look at one another then back to the bartender. "Fine..." Raph says with another hiccup. He turns to look at Mona and whispers, "This jerk is just as bossy as Leo..."

"At least we can be alone for the rest of the night," Mona says in a flirty tone.

Raph looks at Mona and gives her his iconic smirk. Alone. He likes the sound of that. Raphael gets to spend the rest of his night alone with Mona Lisa in a room all to themselves. He examines her body, seeing her in that sexy black dress. Raph noticed the straps on one of her shoulders were falling loosely down, exposing more of her perfect blue and silver spotted skin. He began thinking of the things he would do to her once they were alone, taking off her dress, touching her and playing with her body as he hears her moan his name. Raph grins at the thought.

Mona pays for the drinks and together they leave the bar, holding one another in each other's arms. Raph and Mona make it to the motel the bartender suggested. They get a room and stumble their way inside to where they will spend the night as they hold onto one another for balance, drunkenly giggling the whole time. The room was dimly lit and had a King's size bed for them to sleep in. Raph and Mona fall onto the bed, still laughing as they lay by each other's side.

“This was a fun night, my love!” Mona said as she laid on the bed, looking at Raph.

Raph smiles and nods, “It was.”

Mona leans in closer to Raphael, “I love you…” she whispers.

“I love you too…”

They share a quick soft kiss before Raphael soon sits up from the bed and smiles, "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

Mona sits up and flirtatiously giggles as she looks at Raphael, "What?"

Raph smirks and looks at her with lust in his eyes, "I wanna fuck you so hard~"

Mona smiles and bats her eyes, not at all surprised by what he had said to her for she was thinking the same thing all night. She pulls Raphael closer to her and climbs onto him, sitting on his lap facing him. She wraps her arms around him as she whispers in his ear, "Have at me~"

Raph smirks and pulls Mona towards him as they join in an open mouth kiss. Their kisses were sloppy yet still full of passion as they held one another tightly in their arms. Mona grips tightly onto Raph's shoulders, her tail wrapping around him as he places his hands on her hips. Their bodies were warm and intimate, rocking and moving their hips as their kisses grew more rough.

Raphael's hands quickly made their way to the back of her dress where he felt the zipper. Raph carefully took hold of it and slowly began to undo her dress as he continued to passionately kiss her. The dress loosely falls off Mona's body and with Raph's help, she slipped out of her dress, leaving her only in her black lace bra and matching underwear while Raph threw off his jacket. Mona began unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off him, leaving him only wearing his pants.

Raph began touching Mona Lisa's body again, caressing her thighs. Mona softly moans as her body begs for him to keep touching her. She started to grind her clit on to his manhood, they both felt pleasure through their clothing. Raph groaned and he groped her ass tightly as she continued touching him during another one of their passionate kisses. Mona took off her bra as she felt his erect member poking through his pants and grinding up against her core through her underwear.

"Raphael...” Mona moans seductively.

Raph gives her a devilish grin as he throws Mona down, putting him on top in between her legs as he grabbed her hands and held them up above her head. He begins kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving wet marks and hickeys behind. She moaned as his kisses traveled down her body until he made it to her panties. Raph let go of her hands and quickly ripped her underwear off her body, exposing her pussy to him.

Raph went down to Mona's core and inhaled her scent, "You smell so good~" he smirked. At that moment he softly kisses her clit.

"Ah~" Mona moans. She smiled and arched her back as he smirked again, beginning to lick her folds, "Mmm, Raphael. Morree~" She purred.

He did as she asked. Without warning Raph sticks his tongue inside her pussy, causing Mona to cry out in satisfaction. He moved his tongue around, viciously devouring her and admiring her sweet taste. Mona grips onto the bed sheets over her head, holding on for her life while her tail wrapped around Raph’s body. Mona tries to move her hips to match Raph's motions, but he holds her down tightly so she couldn't. He was playing with her body like she was his own personal toy.

"R-Raphael..." She mutters, "I-I'm gonna cum..."

Raph hears her but doesn't stop. After one final insert, she came.

"A-AHHH!!..."

Raphael swallows her fluids as he removes his tongue from her core and gets up, looking at Mona as she lays on the bed, overcome with pleasure. Mona was speechless with a satisfied smile on her face.

Raph looked at Mona as he licks his lips seductively, "You taste good too~" Raphael then went down and began to suck on her breasts. He sunk his teeth into her skin, leaving more marks behind as his hands traveled down her body. One hand gripped her ass firmly while the other massaged her wet core. Mona's hands grip onto his shell, her nails clawing into his back. His fingers started to enter into her pussy. Mona loudly moans, feeling his fingers go quickly inside her, touching her inner walls. He was playing with her again. That's not what Mona wanted.

"Ra-Raphael..." Mona breaths out.

Raph looks at Mona as he continues touching her, “What is it darling?” he asks seductively.

"Please~" She begged in a playful tone, "S-Stop teasing me and f-fuck me already! Please... I-I want your dick inside me!…” She looks up, giving him a sexy smile, “Raphie~"

Raphael's eyes lit up as his iconic smirk returned. Hearing Mona beg for him was good enough, but hearing her say his name like that strangely turned him on even more. He felt his dick getting hard, just itching to go inside of her. He pulls his fingers out of her core, quickly licks her fluids off him, then swiftly unbuckles his pants and takes them off, showing her his erect manhood. He grabs her thighs and lifts her hips up slightly as he positions himself on his knees. Without warning, Raphael rams his hard member into her core.

“AHHH! RAPHAEL!!” Mona screams, kicking her head back.

"Fuck! Mona, babe," Raph says as he thrusts into her, "Your pussy feels so damn good!" He started pumping mercilessly into Mona as she moaned, occasionally gasping and screaming in pleasure. Mona's inner walls began to tighten from the force. With every thrust he got more rough with her, almost to the point of Mona crying out in pain.

"Damn, Mona," Raph grunts, "You're tightening up on me. Do you not want it?" He grins.

"Y-Yes! I want it!" Mona begs, "Ahhh! Give it to me!"

Raph pounded into Mona, resulting in moans and screams from the both of them. They were feeling a mix of love and lust for one another. Raph would occasionally hear Mona moan to him with compliments in his ear to boost his ego that encouraged him to keep going and increase his speed. The bed began to shake as the backboard was knocking up against the wall. It was on the verge of breaking. They've made love before, but never like this. Was it the alcohol they had tonight that made them this aggressive and passionate. A built up sexual desire for one another? Or both? Either way, it was amazing and Raphael and Mona Lisa did not want this incredible feeling to stop.

Very soon Raphael found her g-spot and Mona's attitude changed with a new feeling of pleasure and desire.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Raphie! R-Right there!!" she said as he got closer to hitting her g-spot, "Please! Ahhh!! Make me cum~!"

Raph grins, "As you wish," He pulls his member out of her slowly and with all his might he thrust back inside her, ramming his dick into her pussy, and hitting her g-shot with full force. A shocking sensation shoots through Mona's body as she orgasms. She kicks her head back, loudly moaning Raphael's name as she comes. Mona was a completely different person now, screaming and begging for more of him.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME RAPHAEL! AHHH!! YES!! HARDER!!" She screamed as his member kept hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"YOU LIKE THAT BABY?!" Raph asked in a powerful tone of voice as he kept shoving his dick harder inside her.

"YES! YES!!" She screams, "AHHH! IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD~!"

"TELL THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLANET WHO'S MAKING YOU FEEL THIS DAMN GOOD!" He demanded. He quickly pulls out and immediately shoves his member back into her core with another forceful thrust, causing Mona to have another powerful orgasm.

"AHHHH!! RAPHAEL! RAPHAEL!! OH GOD! RAPHAEL!!!" She screams as she comes for him.

As Mona continued to scream his name, Raph once again sunk his teeth into Mona's neck, biting and licking her while he continued to pound into her. Sweat was dripping from Raph's forehead as his muscle began to ache. His body was telling him to stop, but he refused. He wanted to keep going. Hear her scream his name a little longer and have her come for him more. He dug his teeth into her neck, biting her hard, and groping her ass while simultaneously continuing his movements of going in and out of Mona’s core.

"Mona! I'm gonna cum!" Raph grunted.

Mona cups Raph's face and pulls his face towards hers, her eyes full of lust and desire, "Give it all to me," she whispered, “I want all of you inside me.”

He leans down to meet his lips with hers in a forceful but passionate kiss. Their tongues collide as Raph gives her one final good and hard thrust, resulting in him climaxing deep inside of her core. He fills her to the brim with his warm fluids as they pull away from their kiss and moan each other's names.

"Raphael~"

"Mona Lisa~"

After a moment of them enjoying the final blissful moments of their love making, Raphael pulls out of Mona Lisa and falls backwards on the bed. Mona struggles to get up, sore from what happened tonight, but still manages to climb onto Raphael to rest on top of him. Raph held Mona Lisa in his arms as he began to rub her back and give her a soft kiss on the forehead. A smile appeared on Mona's face as she hums with delight from his loving touch.

"Best date night ever..." Raph whispers to Mona.

In each other's arms Raphael and Mona Lisa peacefully drift off sleep, hearing nothing but their hearts beating for one another. They were exhausted but also extremely satisfied after their intense but also passionate date that they had tonight, unknowingly to them that they will wake up tomorrow morning with a nasty and painful hangover from their excessive drinking.


End file.
